


星期天不快乐

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 山治 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 1





	星期天不快乐

现代设定，山治单人，简单日常向短打，一篇结束。  
————————  
山治

天气开始回潮了。昨晚睡前忘记烤烤被子，半夜沁着水的棉布压在胸口，如同蜷在湿漉漉的油豆腐里，让意识向后塌陷，惹人极度不适。而极为窝火的，再比不过飞纷于耳边的蚊虫。嗡鸣从左耳飘至右耳，3D立体音环绕，是静谧夜里的电流音独奏，顷刻打消睡意。

好吧，今晚注定睡不好觉。腾起身打开灯，你手持电量满格的电蚊拍，打算和这该死、刁滑的蚊子进行凌晨的第二次大战。只是运气着实太差，眼见着电网都快触碰到蚊子尾尖，却被它逃脱，肖一瞬就在各个家具间渺无踪影。皱着眉抠了下指节处凸起的红肿，又瞧了瞧手腕上瘙痒阵阵的大包，决定还是放弃更能使自己舒心。扭头关灯，倒回湿软的被窝合上眼。

被蚊子折腾了一宿，早上自然对聒噪的闹铃很是无奈。瞟了眼锁屏上的日期显示，星期天，七点，想着这个一周之内最抵触的日子才过去七个小时，从鼻息间哼出一口气，再次放空神志。

等迷迷糊糊醒来时，已近中午，呆滞地操控肢体洗漱，乒乒乓乓的，冲平庸生活发着牢骚。忽而一股浓香钻入鼻腔，便走向厨房查探。

“山治？”倒是没想到今天男友抛下高级餐厅，围上小碎花围裙，在自家做上家庭煮夫。

“宝贝，醒啦？”他绽放个向日葵般的笑，又把视线落回平底锅里，“餐厅不排班，想着你昨晚追剧，大概这个点起，就过来给你做点吃的。”

“不是追剧啦，昨晚被蚊子烦死了，你看我手上都给叮了好多包。”

他牵过你抬起的手，稳当当在红包上落下一吻，细密的胡茬刺在指尖，一霎就令膨胀的烦躁漏了气，“那我给你多做点好吃的，让你开心一下好不好？”

温润的语调配上蓝宝石的凝视，被宠坏也是没办法的吧？你点点头在桌边坐下，享受着食物的香气与他精致的侧颜，满意地弯起嘴角。

不得不说，美食确实是心情最好的调节剂，一份甜美可口的蛋奶吐司，就能让人遗忘窗外和体内阴蒙蒙的天气。松软的吐司经过蛋液和牛奶的洗礼，和牙齿碰撞就碎在舌尖，甘甜入侵着味蕾，多巴胺腐蚀着五脏六腑，每咬一口都制作者一样，让人上瘾。

“还想吃点什么？这么点应该还填不饱你呢。”山治撑着头，笑盈盈盯着你魇足咀嚼。

“瞎说什么大实话！”飞速朝隔壁扔出一个刀眼，你将所剩的四分之一吐司吞入口，又做作地抽纸擦擦嘴，“不如吃咖喱锅？家里还有半块咖喱粉，辛辣的味道正好能除除湿。”

“嗯，但是冰箱里食材不够了，咱们得去趟超市。一起去吧？”

“好。”

早春远没有夏日那般干爽，仅抹了点防晒，每一处毛孔就呼求着空气，索性连妆也不涂了，套上宽松的连帽衫，挽着山治来到附近的超市。本以为这正是超市冷清的时候，不巧碰上会员日促销，即使是宽敞的空间也敌不过人山人海的窒息感。叫卖的大婶，剁肉的阿叔，挑剔的主妇，奔跑的孩童，再加上阴雨未晴的心，简直是灵魂层面的泥石流灾难。只不过在万恶的食欲面前，一切皆失去份额，你打消惬意闲逛的念头，和山治对视三秒，一齐投入奋战。

半价的鸡肉，三折的胡萝卜，买一送一的洋葱，食材七七八八都挑好装入车内，也拿了些计划之外的，比如新出炉的香蕉玛芬，鲜切的三文鱼刺身，2L的曲奇味雪糕。当然，身前熟食区、玻璃柜下的这一排橙黄油亮的炸物，更是惹人无限心动。尽管卡路里是原罪，但感受到炸鸡块、炸虾饼酥心的召唤，难以自抑地向其逼近。

由于某人高傲的厨师自尊，他自认为外头的餐食大部分都有失水准，更蛮横地掌控厨房的料理权，把“我女友的胃必须得由我自己攥紧”之类的话常挂嘴边，因而饮食方面素来被监管得十分严苛。甜咸荤素、营养成分得搭配着来，吃食多一分油腻，少一分清爽，都会被他碎碎念一番，至于外卖、熟食什么的，早已被这人否决在外，几乎损失了人生中的一半乐趣。

估摸着方才和山治在果蔬区走散，他一时半会儿赶不过来，便想着臣服于这金灿灿的诱惑之下，走到橱窗前准备挑选。

“咳嗯。”

不妙，被抓了个现行。你眨眼把不爽的情绪消散，换上亮晶晶的、人畜无害的眼神，“山治，你看这色泽多诱人啊。”

“炸物的卡路里可不低哦，甜心。”

“我就是嘴馋了，就一块嘛，就买一块好不好？”你勾着山治的脖子，把下巴挪进他的围巾里，鼻尖有一下没一下地蹭着他的唇角，像讨好主人的猫儿，似乎再一张口，就能发出奶声奶气的叫唤。

鲜少见到你撒娇粘人的样子，声线软糯也得如焦糖布丁，使喜悦从眼尾跃至眉梢，山治忍不住低头去你唇上讨了个甜头，忽略往日的限制，转身买了三块炸鸡、一块虾饼，一并塞进你手里。

“先买几块喂喂你肚子里的馋虫，我回去再给你做更美味的。”

“山治最好了！”你不禁在他怀里欢呼。

“满足你的愿望啦小朋友，蔬菜和零食都挑好了，那么我们回家吧。”

卸下菜品，山治哼着小调在炉灶前忙碌，各式工具被他使用得炉火纯青，案板上的咔嗒声，煎锅里的次啦声，金属餐具碰撞的叮咚声，很快奏鸣出蛊惑唾液的圆舞曲。姜黄色的咖喱揉着胡椒的辛、椰奶的甜，在深锅里翻滚冒泡，土豆、鸡肉和胡萝卜也摩肩接踵，不时顺着汤勺搅拌的方向，跳一首华尔兹。相较之下，懒散的你则轻松地靠在他后背，一面咀嚼着面衣焦脆、肉汁满盈的炸鸡，一面去记录他附身时金发弯曲的弧度、他挽起袖子时露出的肌肉线条、和他料理时柔和且认真的神态。

早上吃什么，中午吃什么，晚上吃什么，这三个有关“吃”的问题没个新鲜，却使人绞尽脑汁。既要顾虑菜式是否合口，也要决定和谁吃、几人吃、在哪吃，枯燥又乏味，却是世人无力逃脱的日常。

可在山治面前，它们永远迎刃而解。正餐西点，样样他都精通，你念个名字，他就能变个魔法，将色味兼备的菜肴端上桌，百分百将高级餐厅搬进家里，所以每顿饭只有安心长胖的份儿。而他又以糖浆似的眼留意着你的喜好，以奶油般细腻的性子包容一切，再平淡无奇的生活也因他增添了麻油的醇香，让人安于发呆，安于软弱，倒也不用为旁的发愁。

人嘛，食色性也，他两样都占了，又怎能节制得了自己对他的贪欲？这么想着，你扣紧了他的腰，耳朵隔着他宽厚的胸骨，去追寻他坚定的心跳。

转眼，又瞥见时针即将指向数字四，嘴里的炸鸡倏而丢了香味，你蹙眉感叹着，这星期天总是走得太着急了点。

周日所剩无几，明天又轮到周一，社畜照常上班，学生按时上学，每一人都若齿轮般，卡在复制重播的日日夜夜里，机械转动，奔波忙碌。当秒针走过最后一秒，便又是循环无端的新开始，明晃晃地吆喝着、推动着简俗的人生不断向前，昭示着明日之后，又要隔五个工作日，才能如今天一般、如纳豆拌饭一般，黏糊糊地和山治从早到晚腻在一起。

郁闷耐不住发酵，在脑腔迅速膨大，形成蜂窝状挤压心情，并产生表面张力，在快乐表面收缩又收缩，将其压破。

额头贴在他背脊上，你不顾嘴边的油点沾染衬衣，也不愿把小心思利落抖出，只是想，闷闷地想，在心底想，星期天真的超级——不快乐呀。

[终]

*万恶的食欲迫使我码了一篇。


End file.
